Quest for Camelot
by Disneybenderfan92
Summary: This is what would happen if Kayley had an older sister with her during the search for Excalibur. Garrett/OC
1. Biography

Character bio:

Alanna

Family: Sir Lionel (father), Lady Juliana (mother), Kayley (younger sister)

Allies: Garrett (soon to be love interest), Devon, Cornwall

Enemies: Ruber, Griffin, Minions

Biography: Alanna is the oldest daughter of Sir Lionel and Lady Juliana and the older sister of Kayley by 2 years.


	2. Chapter 1: The Camelot Saga

**I don't have anything against the pairing between Kayley and Garrett, but I wanted to explore something different. Alanna belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Camelot Saga

Our story begins with a family of four riding their horses on the shoreline near their house. This is Sir Lionel with his wife, Lady Juliana and two daughters: Alanna and Kayley.

Alanna has her mother's looks with her father's eyes while Kayley has auburn-brown hair and amber eyes. Both sisters have dreams to become a knight although Kayley is more outgoing than Alanna.

Kayley encouraged her family, "Come on!"

When they arrived to their destination, Sir Lionel helped Lady Juliana and Alanna off their horses before going to Kayley. She was already standing on the saddle of her horse.

Kayley giggled, "Father!"

She leaped into her father's arms and together they rolled down a sandy bank, laughing.

Kayley asked, "Father, do you and Alanna really have to go?"

Sir Lionel responded, "I'm afraid we must, Kayley. You know the king's knights will be here soon."

Alanna asked, "Can you tell us again why you became a knight?"

Lady Juliana smiled, "Alanna, you and Kayley have heard it a thousand times."

Sir Lionel remarked, "Oh, but it's fine, dear. (Narrating as the story went into flashback after he drew three separate circles) Well, my daughters, before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace was in the legend of Excalibur, for it was said that only the true king could pull the magical sword from its stone and unite the people. Many tried, all failed. Then, on the very day Kayley was born, an unexpected hero stepped forth. His name was Arthur, and he was that true king. With Excalibur at his side, (time lapses as Camelot was being built and everyone celebrated) he led us out of the darkness and together we built the greatest kingdom on earth. Everyone rejoiced."

The flashback ends as Alanna and Kayley dance inside a drawn circle.

Kayley giggled in excitement, "Camelot."

Sir Lionel further explained, "And so these three rings represent the unity of our people. As a knight, I took an oath to protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur."

Alanna pointed out, "The knights are here, father."

Sir Lionel said to Kayley, "Alanna and I must go now, Kayley. The king has summoned his knights for a special day in Camelot."

Sir Lionel lifted Alanna up from her horse onto his before passing the reins to Lady Juliana as he kissed her over Kayley's horse.

Alanna said, "We'll be back soon, mother."

Sir Lionel said, "Goodbye."

Kayley said, "I'm coming with you and Alanna, daddy!"

Sir Lionel said, "Yes, when you are old enough, Kayley. I will take you to Camelot, I promise. I love you."

Kayley whispered to herself, "One day Alanna and I will be knights, like father."


	3. Chapter 2: United We Stand

Chapter 2: United We Stand

Sir Lionel said to his fellow knights, "Let's go!"

 _United we stand_

 _now and forever_

 _in truth, divided we fall_

 _Hand upon hand,_

 _brother to brother,_

 _no one shall be greater than all_

Three days later, they arrived to Camelot. The drawbridge lowered for them to enter inside.

 _United we stand_

 _now and forever_

 _in truth, divided we fall_

Alanna smiles as she passes her friend, a blind boy who is practicing his skills. She met him not that long after she first came to Camelot before he became blind, which is a story for a later time.

 _Hand upon hand,_

 _brother to brother,_

 _no one shall be greater than all_

Sir Lionel stopped his horse near the stairway to the castle where King Arthur waits with Merlin.

 _It's been ten years we celebrate_

 _all that made our kingdom great_

 _liberty and justice for all_

Sir Lionel dismounted his horse before helping Alanna down. As soon as her feet were on the ground, she headed to the stables, where her friend is while Sir Lionel went with his fellow knights to follow King Arthur. Little did they know that they were followed by another knight, by the name of Ruber, who came out of a secret room.

 _Each of us we now divide_

 _for equal shares our countryside_

 _promising equality for all we reside!_

 _United we stand_

 _now and forever_

 _in truth, divided we fall_

 _Hand upon hand, brother to brother_

 _no one shall be greater than all_

 _"Liberty - Justice - Trust_

 _(shall be greater than all)_

 _Freedom - Peace - Honor_

 _(no one greater than all)_

 _Goodness - Strength - Valor"_

 _(shall be greater than all)_


	4. Chapter 3: Ruber rebels

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ruber rebels

When Ruber slam his shield, surprising everyone, he said, "ME! _Charming_ sing along. Now let's get down to business. I waited a long time for this day. What about my new land!"

King Arthur remarked, "Sir Ruber. Always thinking of yourself. As Knights of the Round Table, our obligation is to the people, not to ourselves. The lands will be divided according to each person's needs."

Ruber retorted, "Then I need more than everyone. I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were running a charity."

Sir Lionel shouted, "The King has decided!"

Ruber said, "Then it's time for the new king, and I vote for me."

Everyone moaned at Ruber's remark. King Arthur scowls, offended. Sir Lionel stands up.

Sir Lionel said, gritting his teeth, "I will not serve a false king."

Ruber said, "Then serve... (as he grabbed a mace from under the table) **A DEAD ONE**!"

He jumped on the table to charge at Arthur. The other knights jumped on the table to defend Arthur. Ruber then swung his mace and knocks Sir Lionel off the table with a hard force. Next, he throws down a knight with his arm and knocks out another one by head-butting him. Arthur gasps and then grabs Excalibur quickly to defend himself. Ruber runs toward Arthur, screaming. Arthur drew out Excalibur at the right time and holds it in front of him. Ruber swung his mace at Excalibur. After the mace came in contact with the blue, Excalibur's magic sends Ruber and his mace flying backwards. Ruber fell to the ground as Arthur glares at him while the sword's magic fades away. Ruber gets up, rubbing his right arm.

Ruber shouted as he runs out of the room, "One day that sword will be in my hand, and ALL WILL BE MINE!"

He closed the doors behind him just as the knights throw several spears at him. Ruber barricades a door before running off in exile as nine spears pierce through the doors briefly. Back in the room, the knights gathered around Sir Lionel who is lying on the floor.

One knight asked, "Lionel?"

The other knight questioned, "Is he all right?"

The third knight asked, "Sir Lionel?"

Sir Lionel made no response, for he is dead.

* * *

Alanna and Garrett, the blind boy from before, were just talking when they heard a commotion going on. After it was over, Alanna suddenly had a bad feeling and it was confirmed when King Arthur approached them.

King Arthur knelt in front of her and spoke gently, "Young one, I'm sorry but your father died saving my life. We are going to return his body to your family. Your mother and sister will need you now more than ever. If you wish, you can ride on the wagon carrying your father's body."

Alanna couldn't believe what she heard, but she knew that the king would never lie. She felt Garrett taking her hand for comfort and she slightly squeezed back in thanks.

Alanna answered in a slight whisper as she let go of Garrett's hand, "Thank you, your majesty. I would be glad to ride with my father."

King Arthur nodded, coming back to his feet before escorting her to the wagon that will be carrying Sir Lionel's body. Little did Alanna know that it would be the last time she would see Garrett again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Alanna's home, Kayley is pretending to be a knight on her horse until she heard a horse neighing in the distance.

Kayley announced, "Mother, listen! Father!"

She got off her horse to greet him. She looked ahead when she heard Alanna.

Alanna shouted, "Kayley! Over here!"

That was when she saw Sir Lionel's body being pulled by oxen, Alanna riding next to him.

Kayley denied, "No."

* * *

Later, on a cliff where Sir Lionel's coffin is placed with stone pillars, Alanna wrapped her arms around Kayley as tears ran down both their faces.

They watched as Arthur gave their father's dented shield to their mother, who is crying.

Arthur consoled, "Your husband died saving my life and saving Camelot. Lady Juliana, the gates of Camelot will always be open to you. (giving a eulogy) Sir Lionel was my most trusted knight and also my dear, dear friend. We will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Camelot."

Arthur took out Excalibur and held it in the air, the other knights following in respect for their deceased knight.


	5. Chapter 4: On My Father's Wings

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, I forgot to mention during the "United We Stand" chapter, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline represent Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing**

* * *

Chapter 4: On My Father's Wings

Kayley gently moved out of her sister's embrace before running to their father's coffin. She touched the three rings engraved before running to her horse, hugging it as she cries in sadness.

 **If you were with me now**

 **I'd find myself in you**

 **If you were with me now**

 **you're the only one who knew**

 **all the things we planned to do**

Kayley goes over to a pond and one of her tears fell into the pond. As it ripples, the reflection of Kayley changes, transitioning from child to teenager to now a young woman with her hair in a ponytail.

 **I want to live my life**

 **the way you said I would**

 **with courage as my light**

 **fighting for what's right**

 **like you made me believe I could**

Kayley is now sliding down a sandy slope at the beach, drawing a circle in the sand. Then she is hopping on some rocks, remembering when she and Alanna were young girls, playing with their late father. Kayley giggles as Sir Lionel throws her in the air. The flashback ends to Kayley landing on a rock and waves crashing on it.

 **And I will fly on my father's wings**

 **to places I have never been**

 **There is so much I've never seen**

 **and I can feel his heartbeat still**

 **and I will do great things on my father's wings**

Kayley is now back on the farm. Juliana hands her a basket of waste and mud for the pigs. She fed them but in her daydreaming mode, she didn't notice that it landed on the pigs' heads.

 **This world I'll never see**

 **my dreams that just won't be**

 **this horse's stride with one day's ride**

 **will have covered more distance than me**

Grabbing a pitchfork, she startled a white chicken with red comb and climbed on a fence, jumping on one plank to another until she jumped onto her full-grown horse, riding to a barn. They hit a makeshift scarecrow en route. She throws the pitchfork at the target on the hay pile. The pitchfork hits a rope, which catapults it to an armor, then bounces off it and lands on the target.

 **But I will fly on my father's wings**

 **to places I have never been**

 **there is so much I've never seen**

 **and I can feel his heartbeat still**

 **and I will do great things** **on my father's wings**

Kayley grabs the pitchfork and puts a large pile of hay into a cow's pen. She then heads over to a wooden door window and opens it.

 **Someday with his spirit to guide me**

 **and his memory beside me**

She climbs on the window ledge, then jumping on a wooden plank, sending the white chicken from earlier flying.

 **I will be free to fly on my father's wings**

Kayley grabs the soup's lid and spoon from a barrel to feed an oxen. The chicken lands in the barrel of soup.

 **to places I have never been**

 **There is so much I've never seen**

Kayley does air-fighting with a spoon and finally feeds the oxen, tossing the lid away which hits the chicken by accident.

 **And I can feel his heartbeat still**

 **and I will do great things**

 **on my father's wings**

 **On my father's wings**

She then runs up a hill next to the house and onto a stone ledge where she runs with her arms wide open and stops at the end. She then comes down from the ledge. Juliana and Alanna, who is now a young woman with her hair in a braid, smile and Kayley go to her mother and sister and they went inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the chicken, he was lying down, being comforted by the other chickens until a female chicken arrives. The other chickens ran for cover. The white chicken tries to explain, but she grabs his wing and disciplines him.


	6. Chapter 5: The Griffin attacks

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline represent Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing. My hope is to have the story complete before or exactly on May 15th when the movie premiered but no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Griffin attacks/Excalibur lost

It's nighttime at Camelot. Outside the room, the magic stone's rings still glowed.

King Arthur is having a meeting with his knights.

He said, "In the ten years since Sir Lionel's death, equality and freedom have spread throughout the lands. Excalibur has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice."

The knights applauded in agreement.

King Arthur continued, "Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest dreams-"

However he was interrupted when a loud thunderous noise came from above. It was a Griffin. The Griffin broke through the roof and landed on the round table as his wings extinguished the torches, sending the room nearly into darkness. The knights drew their swords ready.

One of the knights commented, "It's a Griffin!"

The Griffin growls menacingly as King Arthur slowly reached for Excalibur with his hand but before he could touch the sword, the Griffin grabs it in its belt and scabbard with his beak, breaking Arthur's chair and slashing his arm which wounded Arthur in the progress. The Griffin flies up from the round table as other knights start to charge and throw spears at the Griffin.

The second knight shouted, "It's taken Excalibur!"

The third knight exclaimed, "Arthur is wounded!"

King Arthur groaned, "Never mind me! Find Merlin and go after the sword!"

The Griffin breaks out of the tower, destroying the entire roof, causing the guards to notice and shoot flaming arrows at the Griffin to no avail. The Griffin flew over the borders and the moat.

The guard shouted, "Send word across the land: Excalibur's been stolen!"

The guard on the tower blew the horn as the drawbridge lowered and the knights ride out to get Excalibur back. On the tower, Merlin arrived.

Merlin exclaimed, "Silver Wings, protect the sword!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Griffin was flying above the Forbidden Forest with Excalibur in his talons, a glint of silver appeared in the sky and attacked the Griffin. This is Ayden, the silver-winged falcon. He swooped away and attacked the Griffin again, causing him to drop Excalibur in the forest below.

The Griffin dives down to try and retrieve the sword as it's falling. Excalibur breaks through the thorns. The Griffin screeched as thorn hands are emerging out through the thorns, trying to grab the Griffin. The Griffin flies away but then has to swoop back to regain Excalibur. The thorn hands grabbed his wings but his tail avoided them. As the Griffin bites on the thorn hands, more appear to grab him. Ayden watches as the Griffin escapes and flies away. Ayden flies down into the thorns, his wing glints.


	7. Chapter 6: Where's the glory?

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline represent Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Where's the glory?

Meanwhile, the horn continues to blow throughout the land.

* * *

At a farm, a nearby farmer was harvesting grain when he heard the horn.

He announced, "Excalibur! It's been stolen!"

* * *

At Kayley's farm, she was collecting eggs when she heard the call. She gasped and runs into the house.

After Kayley explained the situation, Lady Juliana said, "No! Absolutely not!"

Kayley protested, "But mother, Excalibur is missing. I must go after it."

Lady Juliana commented, "That's a job for knights, not for a young girl."

She was holding two white dresses that the seamstress has been making. Alanna is holding still for the seamstress to measure before she moved on to Kayley.

Kayley objected, "But I want to be a knight, going on grand adventures, (air sword fighting) fighting evil, (moving around so much it was hard for the seamstress to measure her in comparison of size for the sisters) rescuing damsels in distress. What is a damsel, anyway?"

Alanna responds to her question as she put on her white dress before helping her mother, "A damsel is a young unmarried woman like the two of us."

Lady Juliana said, putting the other white dress over Kayley with Alanna and the seamstress's help, "Now, Kayley, Kayley, stand still and try on your new dress."

Kayley complained, "Mother, I don't want a new dress. I want to save Camelot. If you'd just let me, I know I'd find Excalibur all on my own."

Alanna said, remembering how the knights looked out for each other during training whenever she visited Camelot, "Kayley, the knights will find the sword and they'll do it by working together."

Kayley commented while taking Sir Lionel's shield from a servant who was going to clean it, "While I work here doing the chores, fetching the eggs, (returning the shield to the servant) taking care of the house! Boring! Where's the glory in that?"

Lady Juliana reasoned, placing her hands on Kayley's shouder, and then placing one hand on her cheek, "Kayley, one day you'll learn what Camelot means. Till then, you'll stay here with me."

Kayley escapes from her mother's embrace.

Kayley relented, "Oh, all right!"

She takes off the dress and runs off to her room. Lady Juliana sighs and then looks at a framed tapestry of herself, Sir Lionel, Alanna, and Kayley.

Lady Juliana asked, "What would you do?"

Alanna places a comforting hand on her shoulder, her other arm smoothly holding the white dress she had taken off.


	8. Chapter 7: Invaded by Ruber

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline** **represent** **Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Invaded by Ruber

Kayley is outside, collecting the eggs while the white rooster tries to flirt with the other chickens. The female chicken sees him angrily. She heads over to the rooster and _stomps_ on his talon before smacking him, sending him flying to Kayley who was going to see what's going on. She looks at the rooster with a depressed look.

Kayley asked herself as she begins collecting the eggs and putting them in the basket, "How am I ever going to do great things if I'm stuck here with these silly chickens?"

A shadow appeared on a wall. The chicken shrieks and Kayley gasps, dropping one of the eggs she's holding.

Inside the house, flaming arrows shoot through the windows. A large flame breaks the doors down. One of the arrows landed on the table, scaring Juliana, Alanna and the servants. Then several barbaric men charge through the doorway. Juliana gasps as a man in red armor with a horned on his head enters through the doorway.

The man said from inside his helmet, "Knock, knock?"

Alanna demanded, standing next to her mother, ready to protect her if necessary, "Who... Who are you?"

The man removed his helmet, revealing to be Ruber.

Juliana gasped, "Ruber!"

Ruber said, "Juliana. I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd invade. How about a little kiss? (placing a hand on Juliana's chin) I hear you're still single..."

Juliana shouted disgustedly, slapping Ruber's hand away from her chin, "Impertinent pig!"

Ruber asked, "Is that a no?"

Alanna bravely stated, "We demand you leave immediately!"

Ruber mockingly said, "So rude. And after all I came all this way just to see your mother."

Juliana questioned, "What do you want?"

Ruber replied, "Camelot."

 _Let's go back to war and violence_

 _I'm so bored_

 _with peace and_

A servant shakes a cup in fear before dropping it.

Ruber shouted, "SILENCE!"

The servant protects his family, who are terrified.

 _Knights of evil_

 _filled with fear_

Ruber grabs Sir Lionel's shield from above the mantelpiece.

 _Your worst dream_

 _that's my idea of fun_

He flings the shield across the table. Alanna grabs it before it crashes.

Alanna exclaimed, "You're mad!"

Ruber commented, "I'm glad you noticed! I've been working at it for years!"

 _Let darkness find its sad ways_

 _Let's go back to good old bad days_

 _No more foolish acts of kindness_

He stamps his foot on the table, making a sword on the end of the table fly across the room. He catches it.

 _Arthur and his kingdom_

 _will be mine_

Ruber said, using the sword to cut out a section of the tapestry depicting Kayley, "And pretty Juliana... you're going to help me."

Juliana said, "I would sooner die!"

Ruber pulled the torn section of the tapestry which depicts Kayley, holding it up to block the door.

Ruber retorted, "I think you'll find you won't be able to RESIST!"

He used the sword to decapitate Kayley's head in tapestry, revealing that Kayley has been captured by his men. Juliana gasps in shock and Alanna's eyes widened in fear. Kayley is dragged across the room.

Kayley shouted, "Mother!"

Ruber laughs, giving the sword to one of his men as Kayley is thrown down on the floor in front of him.

Alanna yelled from her place where the men held her, "Kayley!"

Juliana shouted, "Don't you dare harm her!"

Ruber smirks and turns around. Kayley quickly grabs the mace from one of his men.

Ruber said, "Follow my plan..."

Kayley tries to strike him with the mace but he grabs it before it could hit him and he moves it around with his hand.

Ruber continued, "And she won't be hurt."

They moved to outside the house with Ruber standing in front of the well.

Ruber exclaimed, "Years from now, no one will bother to recall your good King Arthur because all of this will be mine! This will all be mine!"

The servants cowered in fear.

 _I have a plan_

 _it includes you_

 _You, Juliana, will lead me to Camelot_

 _where I will claim all that is mine_

 _In the back of your wagons,_

 _my men will all hide_

 _You'll sit up front as the gates open wide_

 _Now watch me create my mechanical army with pride_

One of the men presented him with a box. Ruber grabs a green glowing liquid potion labelled "ACME".

 _With this potion_

 _I bought from some witches_

He grabs the rooster from the chicken. He puts a drop on the chicken before putting a few more drops into the well.

 _A drop on this chicken_

 _and watch as it switches_

 _into a weapon that I can use at will_

Ruber places the potion in one of his armor plates and grabs an axe that was thrown at him before hurling both it and the chicken into the well.

 _Now this chicken can kill_

The powerful blast of steam and smoke rises so fast it spooked Alanna, Kayley, and Juliana. Ruber cackles as the rooster is now an axe-chicken hybrid.

 _Tada!_

 _Behold, um, Bladebeak!_

Bladebeak lands, feeling his new look. Ruber walks around the well, humming.

 _Stand right up and enter quickly_

He kicks a henchman into the well, throwing two chain maces with him. One powerful blast and steam and out appears the mace-wielding henchman hybrid.

 _I'll transform the meek and sickly_

 _into iron men_

 _with hands of steel_

Ruber's men made a line to be changed into various weapons-merged hybrids. One of Ruber's thugs places a pile of weapons next to him.

 _Yes, yes, into the water quickly_

 _Now, go you fools_

 _Next stand up straight now_

 _Move it along_

One of Ruber's thugs shows him a fork.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, that's no good_

Ruber snatches the fork from him and hands him a crossbow before shoving him into the well. The thug jumps out in his new form with a cannon for his hand that shoots arrows.

 _Prepare for the dawning of a new age_

Two of Ruber's men, who were holding Alanna and Kayley, lets them go and runs to the well.

 _The Ruberian age_

 _Year one_

The newly formed thug hold Juliana as Kayley and Alanna hide to prevent being spotted.

Juliana whispered, "Go to Camelot. Warn Arthur."

Kayley whispered back, "We won't leave you here."

Juliana informed, "Kayley, Alanna, Ruber will be in Camelot in three days. Take the main road. Get there before us."

Alanna started to protest, "But mother..."

Juliana firmly said, "Go while you have the chance. Go, children. You're our only hope."

Kayley and Alanna go through the hole of the wall.

Juliana whispered, "Be careful, dears."

By now, everyone, except the one holding Juliana, have been turned into their new form, dancing around the well. Ruber cackles evilly.

 _Only one will be revered_

 _worshipped, hated, loved, and feared_

Bladebeak joins in the dance around the well in a weird fashion.

 _I just like to say a few words_

 _I, ME, MINE_

 _You are mistaken if you believe_

 _Ruber was someone who'd crumble and leave_

 _Now I'm back and I'm staying this time!_

Ruber jumps from the stacks of crates and lands in front of the well.

 _I told you once_

 _I told you twice_

 _Everything you see before you_

 _Every last bit of it_

 _Will_

 _Be_

 _Mine_

 _Now_

The three interlocked rings formed behind Ruber and his iron army. They then turn into snakes and disappear into streaks of stream. Ruber laughs maniacally.


	9. Chapter 8: Sword HuntForbidden Forest

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline** **represent** **Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sword hunt/Forbidden Forest/Garrett

While the iron army started packing things into the wagons, Ruber announced as he climbs the slope up to the stone ledge, "To the wagons! Next stop: Camelot!"

One of the henchmen grabs the female chicken before placing her in a small cage.

Alanna and Kayley were sneaking away quietly when they saw the Griffin flies up the stone ledge. They hid so they won't get spotted and they heard the following conversation.

Ruber said, "My faithful pet. How was the flight? Panic sweeps across the land."

The Griffin agreed, "Precisely."

Ruber continued, "My plan is perfect."

The Griffin repeated, "Precisely."

Ruber mentioned, "Without the sword, Arthur is vulnerable."

The Griffin repeated again, "Precisely."

Ruber finished, "And now Excalibur is mine."

The Griffin grunted, "Here's where we enter a gray area."

After hearing this, Ruber grabs the Griffin by the ruff of his neck, which made him groan in pain.

Ruber asked, "Excuse me? You lost Excalibur? How?"

Alanna and Kayley climb up some stones to listen more of the conversation carefully without being seen.

The Griffin answered, "I was attacked by a falcon."

Ruber remarked, "What? My magnificent beast outmatched by a puny, little pigeon?"

The Griffin corrected, "It wasn't a pigeon. It was a falcon with silver wings."

 _A falcon with silver wings?_ Alanna thought. _He must mean Ayden. I wonder what he's doing so far from Camelot._

Ruber mocked sarcastically, "Silver wings? Ooh, scary. (grabbing the Griffin by the ear) You stupid animal! (fixing his hair back up) Where is the sword now?"

The Griffin cryptically replied, "In a place of untold danger."

Ruber assumed, "The Forbidden Forest."

Alanna and Kayley looked at each other, nodding in agreement, before quietly heading to the barn.

The Griffin answered, "Precisely, Master."

Ruber said, running his finger along the Griffin's beak to the top of his head, "Have I told you today how magnificently and totally worth...LESS YOU ARE?!"

He strips a feather of the Griffin's eyebrow, which causes the Griffin to screech in pain.

Ruber commented, walking away in annoyance, "Excalibur is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Camelot!"

Then Ruber suddenly heard a pair of horses neighing from the distance. He turned to see Alanna and Kayley riding off towards the gate of their farm.

Ruber screamed, "OH! THE-THE GIRLS!"

He turned to his 'clumsy' army.

Ruber commanded, "You! You! And you, Fancy Feet! After her! And bring her back! (to the Griffin, grabbing hold of his head) And you... you are going to lead me to Excalibur!"

* * *

Alanna and Kayley charge through the gate and ride off on the stone path. Juliana, being put into the wagon by Ruber's men, watched Kayley and Alanna riding off into the distance.

 **I pray you'll be my eyes**

 **and watch them where they go**

 **and help them to be wise**

 **and help me to let go**

Alanna and Kayley arrived to the crossroad where one direction says "Camelot" and the other "Forbidden Forest". They turn to see Ruber's men riding on boars chasing after them. Then they rode down the path going to the Forbidden Forest.

 **Every mother's prayer**

 **Every child knows**

The arrow-shooting thug fires several arrows at Kayley and Alanna but they dodged each arrow. The arrows hit an old tree which collapses, blocking their path.

 **Lead them to a place**

 **Guide them with your grace**

 **Give them faith so they'll be safe**

Kayley and Alanna go around the tree into a shallow river. The thugs followed them.

 **Lead them to a place**

 **Guide them with your grace**

 **to a place where they'll be safe**

They stopped at the edge of the forest. Frightened by the fog forming into a mouth, the horse accidentally made Kayley fall off. Alanna jumped off her horse to help Kayley up. The horses ran away, scared as the thugs arrived.

Kayley said, "The Forbidden Forest."

They headed into the forest, the thugs following them.

Bladebeak asked, "We're not going in there, are we?"

The Arrow Thug commented, "Chicken."

Kayley and Alanna were running in the forest, encountering a few branches. One of the branches undid Kayley's ponytail tie, which made her hair go loose. The thugs smash their way through the branches.

They come to a rocky ledge, but continued running when they saw the mace-wielding thug after them. They jumped over a few ledges, but as they were looking back to see if they lost the henchmen, they tripped over a root and fell off a cliff. Fortunately, they landed into the pond unharmed. Kayley emerged from the pond coughing, Alanna following except Alanna wasn't tangled by a net. She headed over to help Kayley get out of the net.

A voice shouted, "HEY!"

Alanna turned to the source of the voice, which was a young man. She swore he looked familiar to her. She didn't know then, but the young man is Garrett.

Garrett said, "That's my net."

Alanna was about to explain the situation but then the thugs landed into the water. Garrett looks around, knowing there was trouble. The Arrow-thug grabs Bladebeak and throws it at him, but Garrett dodged at the right time from Ayden's screech. Garrett uses his staff to whack the thugs. The mace-wielding thug emerged to attack behind but Garrett hits him in the crotch before lifting him up where a tongue from a rock-stump creature wraps around him and swallows him. Alanna and Kayley gasped as the creature belches.

Ayden flies down to help Garrett, who was holding his staff ready. At Ayden's signal, Garrett whacks a vine where Ayden was. Before the thug could do anything about it, a hanging log hits him into a whirlpool where it closes and left with gurgling noises. Garrett smirked in victory.

* * *

Alanna finally helped Kayley free from the net.

Kayley complimented, "That was incredible! How you smashed those creatures! How you... you avoided that... that thing! You're amazing! You're-"

She noticed that Garrett was not listening, focusing on examining his net.

Kayley muttered, "Not even listening to me."

Garrett complained as he gets the fish that he caught in the undamaged part of the net, "Great! Took me six weeks to make this net."

Alanna apologized with a hint of gratitude, "I'm sorry about your net, but thank you for saving our lives."

Garrett shrugged, "Well, everyone can make a mistake."

The fish he was holding in his grip slipped out and landed back into the water.

Kayley chuckled, "Oh, I get it. This is where King Arthur sends his unfunny jesters, right?"

Alanna chastised, "Kayley!"

Garrett chuckled before becoming serious, "And now I'll thank you."

Kayley asked, "For what?"

Garrett replied, "For reminding me why I'm a hermit! Good day!"

He drops the net and begins to walk away. Ayden watches from a branch.

Kayley said, "But wait. What's your name?"

Garrett answered, "It's Garrett."

Alanna gasped in shock and realization.

 _That's why he looked familiar._ Alanna thought. _I haven't seen him in ten years and this is where he's been living._

Kayley introduced, "I'm Kayley and this is Alanna."

Garrett stopped in shock. Alanna walked up to him and stood in front of him, placing one hand on his, wondering if it would help him remember when was the last time they saw each other. Kayley seemed confused on how Alanna and Garrett knew each other.

Alanna said, subtly trying to tell Kayley why Garrett's not looking at her, "I would like to say it's good to see you again, Garrett, but I seemed to have forgotten that you were..."

Garrett asked, "What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?"

Alanna remarked, "Blind."

Kayley looked astonished at the comment.

Garrett chuckled before saying sarcastically, "You know I always forget that one."

Alanna smiled, chuckling while Kayley sighed in annoyance. They didn't noticed that Bladebeak was following them.

Bladebeak hide behind a bush, but it moved.

Bladebeak commented, "Ah! Moving bush! Woo!"


	10. Chapter 9: I Stand All AloneSearchers

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline** **represent** **Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing.**

* * *

Chapter 9: I Stand All Alone/Searchers

Ayden tries to tell Garrett something by chirping.

Garrett said, "Not now, Ayden."

Alanna said as he landed on her arm, "Hello, Ayden. It's good to see you again."

Kayley commented, "Hey look! Your falcon has silver wings."

Garrett remarked sarcastically, "Really? I'll have to take your word for that."

Kayley corrected herself, "Oh no, I'm sorry. It means he knows where Excalibur is."

Garrett said, "Sure he does. In Camelot. You know: big castle, lots of flags."

Alanna said as Ayden flew off her arm, "Not anymore. It's somewhere in the forest. Ruber has stolen it and he's taken our mother hostage."

Kayley added, "That's why we're here. We must find the sword and return it to Arthur or Camelot and our mother are doomed."

Ayden lands on Garrett and chirps to him about Excalibur.

Garrett asked, "Excalibur is here? Right. We're going after it!"

Alanna asked, having a good feeling that he didn't include herself and Kayley in that comment, "And by 'we', you mean you and Ayden?"

Garrett answered, "That's right. We work alone. Although you can come along, Alanna."

Kayley doesn't look amused as Alanna went to stand next to Garrett.

She said, "Well, I don't see any reason why I can't come along."

 _I know the sound of each rock and stone_

 _and I embrace what others fear_

He taps the stone that they're on with his staff which raises and lift them up towards a cliff.

 _you are not to roam in this forgotten place_

Kayley climbs up after them.

 _just the likes of me are welcome here_

 _Everything breathes_

Garrett and Alanna walk up a fallen tree to a waterfall.

 _and I know each breath_

 _for me it means life_

Kayley manages to get herself on the ledge and follow her sister and Garrett.

 _for others it's death_

Behind them, Bladebeak raises his head behind a rock with a bush on his head.

 _it's perfectly balanced_

Garett opens up the waterfall with his staff.

 _perfectly planned_

 _more than enough_

 _for this man_

Kayley looked curious on how the waterfall managed to stay open a gap in mid-air. Then the waterfall closes on her.

Garrett and Alanna are now standing next to a giant tree.

 _Like every tree stands on its own_

 _reaching for the sky I stand alone_

 _I share my world with no one else_

 _all by myself, I stand alone_

They made their way through giant tree roots, Kayley following behind. Bladebeak watches from a distance as Garrett vocals to make the leaf creatures fly around him and Alanna.

 _I've seen your world_

 _with these very eyes_

 _don't come any closer_

 _don't even try_

Bladebeak climbs along the branches, but one branch moved sharply, causing him to fall.

 _I've felt all the pain_

 _and heard all the lies_

Garrett and Alanna made it through several tongue plants but Kayley was having trouble due to their whipping their tongues at her.

 _but in my world_

 _there's no compromise_

Garrett and Alanna approach a lake where water fountains rises and each one lifted Garrett first, Alanna following step by step and one by one until they got on a ledge. Kayley followed, but having troubles with the fountains.

 _Like every tree_ _stands on its own_

 _reaching for the sky I stand alone_

They landed on a tree stump that formed legs and transports them to a slope which they slide down to a giant flower forest.

 _I share my world with no one else_

Garrett holds one flower which lifts him up like a helicopter, Alanna following his example.

 _all by myself, I stand alone_

Kayley finds a yellow flower, but it shrinks down. She finally finds a helicopter flower and grabs hold of it from the bottom.

 _All by myself, I stand alone_

The flowers transport Garrett and Alanna to a tall giant rock surface. Meanwhile the flower Kayley was holding onto flies straight into a tree, which forced Kayley to climb all the way up the rock.

 _All by myself, I stand alone_

Ayden lands on Garrett's hand. Kayley finally caught up with Garrett and Alanna by Alanna helping her to her feet.

Kayley said, "I stand alone, too."

Ayden lands on Kayley's shoulder.

Garrett said, "Ayden."

Alanna said, gently stroking Ayden's head, "We need your help because no one knows the forest like you do, Garrett. Please."

Garrett relented, "All right, all right! But don't give me any trouble!"

* * *

Later on, at another part of the forest, Garrett gets himself dumped with purple sticky liquid.

Garrett complained as he gets the liquid off his head, "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Ayden."

Kayley said, as she touches the flowers causing them to squirt out purple liquid, "Hey, this isn't so bad."

She steps on a patch of grass which forms a mouth but Garrett whacks it on the head. The thin thorn branches uncurl behind Kayley. Ayden warns Garrett who whacks them with his staff.

Kayley commented, "I don't know why you made such a fuss. I've had a tougher time collecting eggs!"

Alanna grabs a rock and throws it to a giant green flytrap creature who was behind an unaware Kayley.

Garrett muttered to himself, "Trouble, trouble, trouble. With a capital T!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the pond where Kayley, Garrett, and Alanna met, the whirlpool spat out the arrow-shooting thug and the stump spat out the mace-wielding thug.

* * *

At the other part, with Ruber and his men, they and the Griffin were looking around.

Ruber shouted as he grabs the Griffin and lets go of him, "You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the sword?!"

The Griffin took out his monocle and looks around.

The Griffin commented, "It all looks so different from down here."

Having enough, Ruber grabs the Griffin and throws the monocle away. Then Bladebeak arrives, jumping down the hill and landing into the mud puddle.

Ruber commanded, "You! Report!"

Bladebeak reported, "The girls and the blind warrior are following a silver-winged falcon who knows where Excalibur is."

This made Ruber grin.

Ruber said to himself, "They'll lead us right to it. (announcing to his men, motioning them to follow him) We're going after them!"

After Bladebeak manages to get some mud off of him, Ruber steps into the puddle, splattering Bladebeak with mud again. The eyeball creatures pop up and look at Bladebeak.

Bladebeak asked, "You're looking at me? You're... looking at me?"

He turns around briefly before turning back round suddenly, scaring the eyeball creatures into hiding back into their holes.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Camelot, the knights returned with news that the sword is nowhere to be found. In the courtyard, the thorn vines grew on the stone which has the glowing ring to slowly fade away. In the round table room, the knights are fixing the roof.

One of the knights shouted, "Come on, men! We must repair this tower!"

In Arthur's bedroom, Merlin was tending to Arthur's arm.

Arthur asked, "Merlin, is there any news? Has the knights found Excalibur?"

Merlin replied, "I'm afraid not."

Arthur said, "Then I'll go after it myself."

He starts to get up but he collapses. Merlin catches him in time.

Merlin refused, "No. You'll have to regain your strength."

Arthur questioned, "Is there anything your magic can do?"

Merlin commented, "You must rely on the courage of your people."


	11. Chapter 10: Dragon Country

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline** **represent** **Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dragon Country/Devon and Cornwall/Fiery attack

Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett continues walking through the Forbidden Forest. They didn't know that Ruber and his men had followed them.

They made their way through the yellow fog. Garrett got down on one knee and sniffed the air.

Kayley asked, "Have you got a cold?"

Garrett shushed, "Shh!"

Ayden landed on a tree stump, which suddenly collapsed.

Kayley inquired, "What is it?"

Alanna said, sniffing the air, "I think we're in Dragon Country."

She looked at Garrett who nodded in confirmation.

Kayley said, "Oh. (sniffing the air) Right."

As they walked through Dragon Country, yellow and green geysers come shooting out.

Kayley commented, "Are you sure this is Dragon Country? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? Hey, it could say 'Welcome to Dragon County'. You don't think we see any, do you? (entering the gorge filled with skeletons, carcasses, eggs, and geysers) Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or pride? Is it a herd..."

Garrett commanded, putting his hand out, "Quiet!"

Alanna asked, "What? Did you hear something?"

Garrett answered, "No. I just wanted her to be quiet."

Alanna shook her head in mild amusement while Kayley looked annoyed. They continue walking down until something dropped in front of Kayley, making her jump back. Kayley looked up to see what caused it. She looks around cautiously and slowly backs away until her right foot steps on an egg.

Alanna continued to follow Garrett, unaware of what was going on with Kayley.

Kayley manages to shake the slime off her foot before hearing growling noises, making her look around. Garrett and Alanna were nowhere in sight.

Kayley shouted, "Garrett! Alanna! Where are you!"

She runs to find cover after seeing a shadow of a dragon, but when her back was turned, one pair of hands reach out and pulled her in the eggshell while the one from the other pair covers her mouth to cover her scream. The one who grabbed her was Garrett and the one who quieted her was Alanna. They slowly looked out of the eggshell to see if it's all clear. Then Kayley spotted something on the wall.

She gasped, "Dragons!"

The tall-headed dragon on the shadow asked, "Where? I don't see any dragons!"

Kayley and Alanna turned to see a tall dragon's head and a short dragon's head next to them, Kayley screamed while Alanna gasped. Kayley fell backwards, breaking the eggshell they were in while the tall-headed dragon screams, lowering himself back inside the other half of the shell.

Alanna commented, "Wait a minute. You're dragons."

The tall-headed dragon said, "Oh, heavens! Someone's found our hiding place!"

The short-headed dragon commanded, "Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this. We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!"

Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley look at each other confused as the voice made a shadow puppet on the wall, depicting a monster's mouth which is not very effective.

The tall-headed dragon remarked sarcastically, "Good show, Corny. That is clever. (tapping the hand) Here, let me have a go."

He makes a shadow puppet of bunny as he hums.

The short-headed commented sarcastically, "Oh great! The bunny of death! They're always cringing in fear."

He grabs the other hand and they start fighting. While they were fighting, Garrett approached the eggshell and raps his staff several times, making the dragons stop what they were doing and raise their heads out of the eggshell.

The tall-headed dragon begged, "Please don't hurt us!"

Garrett scoffed, "And I thought you were ferocious dragons."

The short-headed dragon corrected, "Well, not exactly. The real ferocious ones were the most fire-breathing bullies out there."

The tall-headed dragon agreed, "Yes! They're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around! I hate them!"

Garrett poked what seems to be the dragon's body with his staff.

The short-headed dragon said, pushing the staff away, "Hey hey! Easy with the stick, buddy."

Garrett asked, "What are you?"

The tall-headed remarked, "Well, frankly we're the reasons cousins shouldn't marry."

As they get up, they break down the eggshell, revealing that they are an conjoined dragons. Kayley looked speechless while Alanna looked dumbfounded.

The tall-headed introduced, "Oh. Enchanté, mademoiselles. I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall."

The short-headed dragon, now named Cornwall, added, grabbing Kayley's hand, "But you can call me 'Corny' for short."

Kayley giggled as Alanna's dumbfounded look turns into a small smile.

Devon retorted, "Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold dear."

Cornwall responded, grabbing Devon's nose, "How 'bout holding your breath?"

Garrett said, "Come on, girls. Let's go."

They turn and began heading on.

Cornwall asked, letting go of Devon's nose, "Hey, hey! Where are you going?"

Alanna answered, "To save Camelot."

Devon exclaimed, "Camelot! The restaurants, the theaters!"

Cornwall added, "The waitresses, the actresses."

Devon continued, "The dragons."

Then a dragon's roar was heard.

Devon and Cornwall shouted, "The dragons?!"

Suddenly, Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley saw something as they started running. The creature reveals itself to be a gigantic fire-breathing dragon. It blasts fire at Devon and Cornwall, making them shout in pain. As they run off, they get blasted a few times. When they caught up with Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett, Kayley sees a lake of acid with floating dragon eggs.

Kayley asked, "Wait! What is it?"

Devon and Cornwall crossed the acid lake by hopping on the floating eggs.

Devon reassured, "Don't worry. It's perfectly safe."

Garrett, Alanna, and Kayley stop at the edge of the lake. He pokes his staff in the acid lake, which burns the staff's tip.

Garrett asked, "Safe?"

He breaks off the charred part of the staff as Kayley gets to the other side.

Cornwall added as he and Devon jumped on two eggs and nearly losing their balance, "As long as you don't step in it."

Alanna said, "Even with Ayden's help, you may not be able to cross the lake by yourself. Do you trust me enough to let me carry you across? Even if you don't, there's no time to argue."

Garrett responded, "I wasn't going to argue. I was going to say I trust you, Alanna."

Alanna briefly smiled before lifting Garrett on her shoulders. She carefully began to hop on the eggs. Meanwhile, the dragon reappears with a comrade as they fly toward our heroes.

Alanna nearly slips as Garrett begged, "Ayden!"

Ayden helped Alanna catch her balance before hopping to another egg.

Kayley encouraged, "Alanna, hurry!"

Alanna retorted, "You think this is easy?"

As she jumps to another egg, another dragon emerges from the acid creek and breathes fire. It leaps and causes a wave of acid, allowing Alanna carrying Garrett to get to the other side. Kayley helped Garrett back on his feet before doing the same to Alanna. What they didn't realize at the time was Alanna had scratched her palm while trying to stop her fall.

The third dragon emerged from the acid lake with its two comrades. As they chase Kayley, Alanna, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, they breathe fire on the trail, which explosively blows up parts of the ground, but they managed to jump away from the fiery breaths.

Cornwall said, seeing something, "Yikes! It's another dragon!"

The winged creature emerged from the fog, revealing himself to be the Griffin.

Alanna corrected, "That's not a dragon. It's a griffin!"

Ruber and four of his minions emerged from the fog.

Kayley added, "And Ruber! They've found us!"

Cornwall directed, "Down here!"

Devon and Cornwall jump in a wormhole, Kayley, Alanna, Ayden, and Garrett following. As Ruber and his men stop to see them gone, Ruber turns to see the dragons. They land wildly on their feet as they roar at the villains while they prepare for combat. One dragon sees Ruber, who throws his sword, slowly backing up on the wall and remains still. As the dragon approaches him, it opens its mouth to reveal sharp teeth and green saliva. Ruber, rolling his eyes in annoyance and knowing he is wasting his time, violently punches the dragon very hard, causing it to breathe fire in pain.


	12. Chapter 11: If I Didn't Have You

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Ruber/Garrett/Cornwall** **singing, bold represent Kayley/Lady Juliana/Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna, underline** **represent** **Devon singing, bold/underline represent Devon/Cornwall singing. This chapter is dedicated to Don Rickles who voiced Cornwall born today in 1926 and died last month on the 6th.**

* * *

Chapter 10: If I Didn't Have You/Leaving Dragon Country

Meanwhile, Kayley, Alanna, Garrett, Ayden, and the two dragons were sliding down the wormhole. When Devon and Cornwall got out, they accidentally landed on a sharp stalactite.

Kayley, Alanna, and Ayden got out next. While no one was looking, Alanna took the time to take a knife hiding in her boot to tear a strip of cloth from her shirt to wrap around her injured palm.

Kayley gets up, but Garrett falls on her.

Alanna asked, finished wrapping her palm, "Are you sure we're safe down here?"

Cornwall answered, pulling the stalactite off of their rear end, "It's a lot safer down here than it is up there."

Devon informed, "We know all the best escape routes."

Cornwall added, throwing the stalactite away, "We've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old."

The stalactite hits Garrett by accident, knocking him down.

Devon asked, "Were we ever that young?"

Cornwall stated, "Of course we were, you moron!"

Devon objected, "I'm not a moron!"

Cornwall retorted, "Yes, you are!"

Devon repeated, "No, I'm NOT!"

Garrett commented, Alanna helping him to his feet, "With all that bickering, I'm surprised you haven't fried each other."

Devon asked, "'Fried'? We can't even simmer."

He tries to breathe fire, but coughs out a smoke ring instead.

Cornwall added, "Yeah, you see: unlike most dragons, he can't breathe fire or fly. Hmm, sad really."

Devon corrected, "Oh excusez-moi, Mr. Self-Denial, but WE can't breathe fire or fly."

Cornwall remarked, "Only cause you're holding me back. If I didn't have you, I do a lot of things."

As Cornwall spoke, a bubble forms from the lava pit which then splits into two containing Devon and Cornwall separately in each bubble.

 _I'd be rocking with the dinos_

Cornwall uses a dinosaur skeleton's ribcage as a xylophone.

 _swinging with the rhinos_

The skeleton becomes a rhino as Cornwall grabs it.

 _I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute_

Cornwall is now in a cave-styled living room with a lava lamp, a chair, and a television with Devon's head inside, which he turns off with the remote.

 _'Cornwall' they would sing_

Devon grabs hold of Conrwall and holds him up high a la "The Lion King"

 _cause I would be the dragon king_

Then Cornwall was dropped back into his chair where the dartboard with Devon's head is seen in front of it.

 _I would love this world without you in it_

He throws a dart at Devon's head, transitioning to a lava lamp.

 _If I didn't have you_

If you didn't have me?

Cornwall turns to the volcano pit that erupts a dish

 _If I didn't have you_

Well how about if I didn't have you, huh?

Cornwall shoves an apple into Devon's mouth.

 _Oh what I could be if there was only me!_

 _Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you_

They are now shown as their separate selves.

Kayley commented, "Stop bickering and get your act together."

Act? Did someone say act? I can act!

They are seen collided together in a spotlight, Devon dressed in a kimono from "The Mikado" and Cornwall as "The Phantom of the Opera".

If only I had separate parts

Devon bonks Cornwall on the head with his fan.

My career would be the arts

Devon is with a sculpture of Cornwall in a Venus de Milo style, which he cracks into bits with Cornwall's eyes popping out and blinking.

I'd be the star of Camelot

Then there's a silhouette of Devon with a model of a castle.

You'd the half that the whole world forgot

Then the castle was turned into a ball, which is now Cornwall's head.

if I didn't have you

Devon throws Cornwall's head in the air.

 _I should be so lucky_

He lands next to Devon's head and he zips Cornwall back on the body.

If I didn't have you

 _Oh wait you'd be dead_

 _Oh what I could be if there was only me_

 _Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you_

Cornwall is now wearing a hockey's mask, wielding a chainsaw which Devon avoids.

 _Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you_

Devon and Cornwall are tied down about to be sliced in half by a wood-cutting blade, Devon reading a book with a lamp at the side.

Trapped! Aah! Trapped

There was a boulder rolling down a curved slope with Devon's head laid down on it, about to be flattened.

 _Stuck here with you for 500 years_

Oh dear it's learned to count

They're inside the boulder, Cornwall face-palming before Devon pokes him in the eye.

 _If you'd got me a good lawyer, I would have split 400 years ago_

Now listen here pal! I didn't come here to be insulted

Cornwall is on trial, Devon as the judge.

 _Oh? Where do you usually go?_

I'd be a fire-breathing lizard

Devon morphs into Godzilla and breathes fire at Cornwall.

 _I'd be one high-flying wizard_

The flame transitions into Devon and Cornwall as inflatable.

You'd be nothing without! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!

Devon drills on the cliff where Cornwall is standing on, making fall into the canyon a la the Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon.

 _I'm so tired of your nagging_

And I'm so tired of your bragging

 _Without me, you'd have no brain_

 _With which to think_

Devon sticks his gloved hand into Cornwall's ear and then back out, leaving Cornwall stunned.

 _I'd be rocking with the dinos_

(If only I had separate parts)

 _swinging with the rhinos_

Inside Cornwall's ear, he runs up and flirts with Red Hot Riding Hood until she morphs into Devon, making him run.

 _I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute_

(My career would be the arts)

Devon is looking at the mirror until the reflection morphs into Cornwall.

 _Cornwall, they would sing_

(I'd be the star of Camelot)

 _Cause I would be the dragon king_

Devon grabs hold of him and makes him into an egg and bounces him.

 _I would love this world without you in it_

 _If I didn't have you_

The egg bounces into a cave where it hatched into baby Devon. Then another egg bounced in and hatches into baby Cornwall. Devon shoves the half of the eggshell into Cornwall's head, prompting him to fight.

 ** _If I didn't have you_**

 _If I didn't have you_

 ** _If I didn't have you_**

As baby Devon and Cornwall fight, three eggs dance in until a cane hooks them away.

 ** _Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

This way! Let me lead

Devon and Cornwall walks in, Devon trying to dance.

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

 _No, this way, twinkletoes_

Cornwall lifts him up.

 _Life could be so sweet_

 _If these were both my feet_

They are in a Picasso-style, stained glass window figures.

 _What I'd do if I didn't have you_

They now popped out, dressed like Sonny and Cher.

 _I got you babe!_

 _Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you_

Steam comes up, transitioning to a spotlight stage where Devon and Cornwall are dressed like Elvis and their back turned.

 _Well_

 _Oh if I didn't_

They turn around.

 _Oh, if I didn't_

 _have you_

They land in a 'thank you' pose.

 _Thank you very much_

Thank you very much

 _Thank you_

Devon has left the building

 _You've never sung before, have you?_

Devon socks Cornwall in the face, the scenery back to the cave. Kayley claps.

Kayley said, "Come on, guys."

Cornwall commented, "You don't need him, honey. Now you got Cornwall keeping an eye on ya."

Garrett and Alanna followed behind, Alanna smiling in amusement while Garrett looks annoyed. Ayden flies to him.

* * *

They have reached the end of the cave.

Garrett announced, "Well, the good news is we're out of Dragon Country. The better news is this is where we say goodbye."

Devon complained, "But you can't leave us here! If we try to go back, we'll be banished! Ostracized. Exiled."

Cornwall added, "Not to mention kicked out."

Kayley questioned, "Why?"

Cornwall replied, "We just broke the dragons' cardinal rule!"

Devon asked, "What? 'Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit'?"

Cornwall corrected, grabbing Devon's head, "No, you moron. 'Never help a human'."

Garrett said, "Come on girls. We must make camp before dark."

Devon inquired, "Camp?"

Alanna said, feeling sorry for the two-headed dragon, "Garrett, let's take them with us. Please."

Garrett relented, "Oh, I suppose so. But no more singing!"

They made their way down the path heading to another part of the forest."

Devon asked, "How you feel about interpretive dance?"

Kayley and Alanna look at the dragons, Kayley giggling, Alanna smiling in amusement as Garrett sighs in annoyance.


	13. Chapter 12: Good as any knight

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Garrett** **singing, bold represent Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna** **.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Good as any knight

Meanwhile, Ruber and his men were camping, roasting the dragon that Ruber had killed on the spit. Bladebeak takes a slice out, humming.

Bladebeak presented, "Dragon a la king!"

Ruber takes it and eats it.

Bladebeak added hesitantly, "It's such a pleasant relief from, uh, chicken."

Ruber commented, "I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing two little girls, a blind man and a pigeon! (to the Griffin as he throws the dragon meat to him) Find them all and report back to me!"

The Griffin didn't respond even after taking a bite. Ruber grabs the Griffin's head in annoyance.

Ruber asked, "Did you hear me?"

The Griffin responded, "Sorry, Master. My mouth was full."

Ruber stated, "Typical. Of all the evil creatures in the world, I had to find one with table manners."

The Griffin flies off.

Ruber added, "And no mistakes! Or I'll make space on the spit for you. (to Bladebeak) Hey, useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on."

Bladebeak runs off.

Ruber announced, "As soon as I have Excalibur, we'll join them and the kingdom will be mine."

Ruber laughs evilly. The smell of meat flows down to the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, our heroes continues walking through the forest.

Cornwall said, "I'm starving. All these heroics worked up my appetite! (sniffing the smell) Hey, hey. Something smells delicious."

Devon agreed, "Ooh, yes. I could whip up a little something."

Garrett announced, "Well, here's where we stop."

Kayley asked, "Stop? But what about Excalibur?"

Garrett stated, "No one travels through the Forbidden Forest after dark."

Kayley commented, "Well, our father, Sir Lionel, would have."

Garrett stops in his tracks, looking shocked. He had forgotten that since Alanna is Sir Lionel's daughter, that would make Kayley her sister.

Alanna corrected, "Even so, Kayley, sometimes knights need to rest in order to regain their strength for the next day."

* * *

Devon and Cornwall tries to make a fire out of twigs.

Cornwall said, "C'mon, baby, c'mon! Light my fire!"

Devon commented, "You know, there's nothing more pathetic than a flame-retardant dragon."

Devon took over rubbing the twig against the pile.

Cornwall said, "Hey, Devon! You blew fire!"

Devon looks at the pile.

Cornwall corrected, "No, no. My mistake. Just hot air!"

Before Devon could do something to Cornwall, the twig he was holding comes alive and starts running off, the other twigs following. Devon and Cornwall looked at each other confused before chasing after them.

* * *

Garrett confessed, "Kayley, I must tell you. I knew your father."

Kayley asked surprised, "You did?"

Alanna added, "That's how Garrett and I knew each other before. I met him the first time I came to Camelot with father and that was a little bit before his blindness."

Garrett explained, "I used to live in Camelot. I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight. One evening, there was a fire. I rushed to save the horses, but... well, I was hurt. At first, all I can see was shapes, then shadows. Finally, my world went black. After I lost my sight, your father and sister were the only ones who still believe in me. He told me that a knight's strength comes from his heart and his loyalty to the oath of Camelot."

As Garrett narrated his story, Alanna can hear her father's voice saying, "United we stand, (joined by hers and Garrett's younger selves) now and forever."

Garrett concluded, "Any hope I had of becoming a knight died with him."

Kayley commented, "We felt that way too, but we knew he wouldn't want us to give up."

Alanna supported, "He wouldn't want you to give up either, Garrett. You are good as any knight in Camelot."

Garrett asked hopefully, "You really think so?"

Alanna smiles, even though she knew he couldn't see it. She then gently grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly like he did to her when she heard of her father's death.

* * *

With Devon and Cornwall, they are still chasing after the twig.

Cornwall said, "Hey stick! Come back. Come back, stick!"

They ended up losing it. Ayden laughed.

Cornwall stated, "I've got three words for you, birdie: 'Dinner is served.'"

He grabs Ayden and swallows him, but then Ayden comes out of Devon's mouth unharmed.

* * *

Alanna asked curiously, "So how long has Ayden been with you?"

Garrett answered, laying down some leaves to make a makeshift bed, "Since I came to live here. He just appeared one day as if destiny is watching over me. He taught me all the secrets of the forest. What can hurt you and what can heal you."

After taking the bloodied bandage off her hand, Alanna subtly took a purple leaf and placed on her palm. Waiting a few more seconds, she saw the leaf suddenly dissolve and evaporate magically, her scratch completely gone as if it wasn't there.

Garrett continued, drawing Alanna's attention back to Garrett, "With Ayden as my eyes, I can survive anything. Look, I'll show you. (demonstrating) I take my position, faced my fears, (poking his staff to the plant, opening up to reveal its tongue with a red bulb on the end) and hold my ground until the last, possible moment, waiting for Ayden's signal (Ayden chirps the signal, Garrett moving at the right time as the tongue swings out towards him) to evade!"

He whacks the tongue on the tip with the staff, making it dizzy.

Garrett commented, "See? Simple. Now you try."

He hands his staff to Alanna.

Alanna said slightly nervous, "All right. No problem."

Garrett instructed, "Take your position."

Alanna repeated, taking a deep breath, "Take my position."

Garrett repeated, "Face your fears."

Alanna echoed, letting it out, "Face my fears."

The plant regained consciousness.

Garrett concluded, "And hold your ground until the last possible moment."

The plant swings its tongue at Alanna, who tries to knock it out, but misses and the tongue hits her in the stomach, knocking her backwards into Garrett's arms. Ayden chirps.

Garrett commented, "Well, you moved too soon."

Alanna retorted lightly, "No kidding."

Garrett stares out in blank space, glad to be with his childhood friend again. Alanna smiles while blushing. Unknown to the two, Kayley gave a knowing smile.

Then the moment was ruined when Devon and Cornwall came back.

Devon announced, "Stand clear!"

Cornwall stated, "Coming through."

They walked in between Garrett and Alanna.

Devon requested, "Mind your backs."

Cornwall said, "Nice try, buddy."

Devon inquired, "I say, Alanna, do you have a light?"

* * *

At the camp at night, Ruber grabs a handful of burning coal and lifts them up high to his face.

Ruber said softly, "When I get my hands on those girls..."

He growls evilly as he clutches the coals in his hand.


	14. Chapter 13: Close Call

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Garrett** **singing, bold represent Alanna singing, bold/italic represent Garrett/Alanna** **.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Close Call/Looking Through Your Eyes

Morning came. The group approached the thorn forest. Ayden flies over the thorns, chirping.

Garrett announced, "Ayden's spotted Excalibur! It must be near! Come on, let's go!"

Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett ran in joyfully. When they arrived, Ayden brings down the belt from the sword, Kayley catching it.

Kayley stated, "Look! This must be from Excalibur. Where's the sword?"

Garrett answered, "Someone must have taken it (examining a giant footprint with his staff) or something."

Kayley complained, "Oh, we'll never find Excalibur in time!"

Alanna commented, "Maybe if we follow these tracks, we'll..."

Kayley accused, "Well this is all your fault."

Alanna demanded, supporting her friend, "How could it be his fault?"

Kayley replied, "If we haven't stopped..."

Garrett shushed, "Quiet."

Kayley continued, not listening, "We should have kept going."

Garrett repeated, "Shh."

Kayley concluded, "We have to save our mother."

Garrett whispered, "Please, I need to hear."

Seeing that Garrett is trying to figure out what Ayden is warning him, Alanna turns her head to the direction where they came in. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear. But before she could give out a warning, an arrow grazed Garrett on the side, causing him to groan in pain and fall, Alanna barely catching him.

Kayley exclaimed, "Garrett!"

Ruber ordered, "Get them!"

Kayley shouted, "No!"

Alanna helps Garrett to his feet after he knocks Ruber into his henchmen, Kayley took the other side to escort him to safety. The spike-slinger thug follows behind, cutting many vines. This woke up the creatures to whack their hands to the ground, Devon and Cornwall narrowly dodging them and continues to run to safety. Kayley and Alanna turn around to see Ruber running up with his sword.

Alanna requested, "Get him out of here, Kayley. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

Kayley and Garrett continued on as Alanna grabs a vine and hoops it onto one of the creature's arm. As Ruber and his henchmen are near the creature, she pulls it, making the creature to trap Ruber and his gang with his hand. Alanna ran to catch up with Kayley and Garrett to get to somewhere safe.

The mace-wielding thug stated, "We're trapped!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at night, the wagons are heading their way on the main road to Camelot. Inside one of the wagons, Juliana stares out of the window towards the moon.

Juliana whispered, "My brave daughters, please be safe."

Bladebeak looks on sadly, but jumps up in fright when he heard a growl. Juliana turns around to see one of Ruber's iron-men enter the wagon.

The spike-slinging thug boasted, "Nobody can stop Ruber's plan to take over Camelot!"

He leaves.

Juliana retorted, "You don't know my daughters!"

She stares sadly out of the window again.

* * *

Back at the Forbidden Forest, it was pouring rain. Kayley and Alanna continue to escort Garrett to a nearby cave. Alanna gently lays him down against a rock. She takes a leaf from the healing plant and places it against Garrett's wound.

Kayley whispered from her spot near the entrance of the cave, "Please, don't die. We can't do this on our own."

Kayley, Devon, and Cornwall watch sadly as Alanna apologized, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that you were hurt. I saw what was going to happen and I didn't warn you in time. (placing her face in her hands to conceal her tears) I'm no help to anyone."

Hearing this, Garrett turns his head around, gently shushing her. Feeling Garrett's hand on her wrist, Alanna looks at Garrett, holding his hand.

Garrett gently said, "You're wrong."

Alanna breaks down in tears, but Garrett gently wipes them away.

 _Look at the sky,_ _tell me what do you see?_

 _just close your eyes_ _and describe it to me_

 _The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight_

 _That's what I see through your eyes_

 **I see the heavens each time that you smile**

 **I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**

Garrtt tries to get up but Alanna gently pushes him down.

 **then suddenly I know why life is worthwhile**

The leaf suddenly dissolves and evaporate magically into his would, healing it and mending his tunic.

 **That's what I see through your eyes**

Alanna hugs Garrett in relief, Garrett returning it heartwarmingly.

 _ **That's what I see through your eyes**_

Devon hugs Cornwall so tight that he forces him to let go of him. Alanna helps Garrett up with his staff and escorts him out of the cave which stops raining.

 _ **Here in the night**_ _ **I see the sun**_

 _ **Here in the dark our two hearts are one**_

 _ **It's out of our hands,**_

 _ **we can't stop what we have begun**_

Alanna jumps on a field, causing parts of it to rise each step she takes. She falls backwards and Garrett catches her.

 _ **and love just took me by surprise**_

 _ **Looking through your eyes**_

Devon cries in joy as Cornwall takes a leaf from a plant and hold it above his head.

 _ **I see a night I wish could last forever**_

Alanna and Garrett walk through an area of tongue plants. Garrett pokes the plant with his staff and shows Alanna how to defend herself against the plants.

 _ **I see a world we're meant to see together**_

He lifts the staff in the air and lowers it in front of Alanna who grabs hold of it. As the plants swing their tongues at them, Garrett helps Alanna to dodge them properly and at the right time.

 _ **and it is so much**_ _ **more than I remember**_

Alanna raises the staff in victory, but Garrett lowers it behind her back, smiling. The two share a smile as they fall in love. Ayden flies in, grabbing droplets of water with his wings and forms the three interlocked rings around them.

 _More than I remember_

 **More than I have known**

 _ **Here in the night I see the sun**_

Cornwall pokes a plant which swings its tongue at Devon, making Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley laugh.

 _ **Here in the dark our two hearts are one**_

More plants swung their tongues at Devon and Cornwall, two of them wrapping their tongues around them and kissing them.

 _ **It's out of our hands,**_

 _ **we can't stop what we have begun**_

Cornwall tries to break free of the plants, but ended up hitting his nose.

 _ **and love just took me by surprise**_

Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley laugh again and they continue to walk on.

 _ **Looking through your eyes**_

Walking past a waterfall, Alanna opens up part of the waterfall with her hand and the waterfall closes. Leaf creatures fly up from the ground as Devon and Cornwall walk on.

 _ **Looking through your eyes**_

Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley walk past the field of helicopter plants which flew off. Devon and Cornwall ran to catch up with them as they head towards the Rock Ogre's cave.


	15. Chapter 14: The Ogre

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Garrett** **singing.**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Ogre/Slip-Sliding away

Meanwhile, at the cavern of thorns, Ruber breaks free through the soil and up to the surface. The Griffin follows.

The Griffin commented, "Well, Master, we lost them again."

A brief second later, Ruber grabs hold of the Griffin's head, pinning him down and raising his fist. The Griffin closes his eyes in fright, but nothing happened. The Griffin opens one eye slowly to see Ruber staring at the tracks of giant footprints.

Ruber stated, "Ah. That's where they went."

* * *

With our heroes, they are walking on from the part of the forest and encountered white fog covering the footprints.

Kayley said, "Uh-oh."

Garrett asked, "What is it?"

Alanna answered, "We've lost the tracks."

Suddenly a loud thumping sound was heard. Devon and Cornwall looked around.

Kayley begged, "Tell me that was your stomach."

Garrett corrected, "Just the ogre."

Devon asked frightfully, "Ogre?"

Cornwall said, "Well, see ya! Good luck. Have a nice life... whatever's left of it."

Alanna inquired, almost afraid of the answer, "What's so scary about ogres?"

Suddenly, a rib-cage of an animal lands on Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett, but neither of them are hurt.

Devon replied, "Their appetite!"

Alanna, Kayley, and Garrett look around the rib-cage.

Cornwall moaned, "Oh, no. I think it's Uncle Yorik!"

Devon sighed, pulling out a dragon skull and holding it in a pose like in Hamlet, "Alas, poor Uncle Yorik. I knew him well."

Ayden chirps in view, giving Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett the signal.

Garrett warned, "Quick! Get out of the way!"

They dodged out of the skeleton just in time before the ogre steps on it. Alanna looks up to the ogre as parts of moss fell from him. Excalibur's scabbard fell with the moss and landed in front of Alanna.

Alanna gasped, "It's the scabbard from Excalibur!"

The rock ogre climbs into his cave. Alanna picks up the scabbard.

Alanna confirmed, "He does have the sword."

* * *

They went into the cave.

Garrett whispered, "Ogres sleep during the day. We wait for him to fall asleep. Then we grab the sword."

Devon said, "Define 'we'."

Garrett shushed, "Ssh. Quiet. The slightest noise and we're finished."

Devon remarked sarcastically, "Oooh, charming place. I must get the name of his decorator."

Garrett inquired, "What's he doing?"

Kayley and Alanna poke their heads in the opening but they can only see rocks and moss in the cave.

Kayley answered, "I don't see him."

Garrett assured, "He's here. I can smell him."

Suddenly the cave began to shake, parts of the rocks and moss move. It was the ogre.

Kayley gasped, "You're right. He is here."

Garrett asked, "Where's Excalibur?"

Alanna sees the ogre using Excalibur as a toothpick.

Alanna responded, "He's using it as a toothpick!"

Garrett requested, "Tell me when he falls asleep."

As soon as that was said, the ogre yawns and went to sleep, causing the cave to shake like an earthquake.

Cornwall announced sarcastically, "Let me guess: he fell asleep."

Garrett inquired, "Describe the layout."

Alanna replied, finding a spot close to Excalibur, "Let's see: there's a ledge that hangs just above the sword. By my guess, it's a 20-foot drop."

Garrett used his staff and placed it next to Cornwall. He places his hand on the staff, compares it with Cornwall's height. Then he walks away, Devon and Cornwall looking confused.

* * *

Later, Devon and Cornwall's tail is hooked on the rock as they hold Garrett as he holds Alanna with his staff trying to reach Excalibur. Kayley has her hands on Devon and Cornwall's tail to make sure it doesn't slip.

Alanna requested, "Lower down. A bit more."

* * *

Not that far, Ruber and his men arrived.

The arrow-shooting thug shouted, "Hey, boss, look! It's Excali-"

He was quieted when Ruber shoved one of the mace-wielding thug's mace balls into his mouth.

Ruber complained, "I hate ogres. Walk this way."

The minions tiptoed behind Ruber, making metallic noises as they walked. Ruber sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Devon spotted the villains from the distance.

Devon announced, pointing at Ruber, accidentally letting go of Garrett's foot, "Oh, no! It's him!"

Garrett said, "Hey!"

Devon commented, "Oops."

The chain began to jolt. Alanna nearly fell, but her feet managed to stay hooked on Garrett's staff. She lowered herself enough to Excalibur.

* * *

Ruber climbed on the Griffin. As he took off, dust began to rise.

The Griffin sneezed, "Ah-ah-ahhh-CHOOO!"

* * *

Ruber gasped, then Cornwall, then Garrett, and lastly Alanna. Then the ogre opens his eye in front of Alanna.

Alanna gasped, "Oh, boy. Nap-time's over. Wait, I have an idea. Swing me back and forth."

Garrett does so, making him groan.

Alanna hypnotized, "You're getting very sleepy. Sleepy."

The hypnotizing worked. The ogre closed his eye.

Garrett asked, "Can you reach it?"

Alanna announced, grabbing hold of Excalibur, "Got it!"

Devon and Cornwall moaned as Ayden grabs Devon's horns and pulls the chain to safety.

Ruber and the Griffin fly off to try to steal back Excalibur. However the ogre, still groggy, yawns in front of them as the heroes ran for the exit. Ruber screamed as they fell to the ground. Three of Ruber's men chase after the group, but the ogre slams his hand into them, narrowly missing the group Ruber and the Griffin landed on the ground. The ogre yawns again as he lifts his hand in the air. The flattened but unharmed minions blinked. Then the ogre begins to change his sleeping position. Ruber and the Griffin gasped as the ogre's rear end is lowered in front of them. The ogre sits down in his sleeping position, trapping Ruber and the Griffin.

Ruber stated, "The ogre's butt!"

The Griffin commented, "Well, master, at least things can't get any worse."

As the Griffin says that, the ground began to shake.

Ruber asked, "Wanna bet?"

* * *

As our group ran towards the exit of the cave, breaking wind is heard.

Cornwall warned, "Whoa! Watch it!"

They dodged as Ruber and the Griffin are sent flying above them and crash in front of the wall, dodging its stalactites. The group ran past them.

Ruber ordered in a high-pitched voice, "Seize them!"

The Griffin replied in that same tone, "Yes, master!"

* * *

Devon and Cornwall got out through the exit first, stopping at a cliff.

Cornwall stated, "There's no way out!"

Kayley said, "There's one way out: you'll have to fly."

Devon protested, "We can't fly. (breaking fourth wall) We've explained that before our song."

Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley bumped into them, knocking themselves off the cliff.

Cornwall shouted, "Houston, we have a PROBLEM!"

They slide down the cliff as Cornwall's voice echoed.

* * *

Ruber stops at the cliff, followed by his henchmen.

Ruber said, kicking them down the cliff, "Off you go!"

* * *

Ayden chirps in view. The Griffin sees this and takes off to attack him. However the Griffin misses him and Ayden flies around Ruber who swings his sword at him but also misses. The Griffin's eyes widened and shrieks when he realizes what he's flying into. Ruber gasps. The Griffin crashes into the cliff, which causes Ruber to fall with the cliff.

* * *

Meanwhile, with our group, they are still sliding the cliff with Kayley, Alanna and Garrett on Devon and Cornwall, Ruber's minions still sliding far behind. The Griffin and Ruber are behind the men.

Devon announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seats in the upright position!"

Cornwall continued, "Assume the crash position and hope you don't smell your socks!"

Devon added, "Tray tables up and..."

Cornwall concluded, "Put away your sandwiches..."

Devon finalized, "For turbulence!"

Cornwall declared, "Hold on, gang. I think we're going in!"

Devon cried, "Help! Mayday! Mayday!"

He tries to grab the branch but lost his grip and continues falling and sliding down the cliff.

After the group slid away, Ruber's minions crash-landed on a rock, nearly knocked out. Then the Griffin and Ruber fell onto them, unconscious.

* * *

Our group are still sliding down the slope, Devon and Cornwall's back are catching fire, due to them sliding down.

Devon announced, "We know you do have a choice so thank you for flying Dragon Air! Ow, OW, OWW!"

They landed on a lake, extinguishing the fire. Garrett fell into the water, but Kayley and Alanna stayed on.

Cornwall said, Devon nodding in agreement, "Tell you what. Next time you try to fly and we'll hold on."

Alanna exclaimed, raising Excalibur in victory, "We did it. We did it. I can't believe it! We did it!"

Then Kayley and Alanna hugged each other.

Garrett chuckled, "Congratulations."

Kayley pulled Excalibur out of its scabbard that Alanna's holding.

Kayley whispered, "So this is Excalibur."

Devon and Cornwall squabbled over each other to hold the sword.

Garrett protested, "No! Excalibur only belong in the hands of Arthur. Come on girls."

Then he walked away.


	16. Chapter 15: Where Garrett belongs

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros. When it comes to the singing, italic represent Garrett** **singing. I'm getting close to reaching my goal. Two more chapters left and the story is finished.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Where Garrett belongs/I Stand All Alone (Reprise)/In the wrong hands

On the main road to Camelot, Juliana stares out of the window sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett climb down from a rock.

Kayley asked, "Garrett, do you think our mother's safe?"

Garrett reassured, "If she's anything like you two, I'm sure she's fine. We must hurry. There isn't much time left."

* * *

Devon and Cornwall walked on.

Cornwall boasted, "First dragons to enter Camelot! We'll be famous!"

Devon added, "I can see us on the poster now: 'Presenting... the wonderful Devon... and his little head, Cornwall."

* * *

Ayden flies in, chirping to Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett, the latter two holding hands that they have reached the end of the forest.

Alanna announced, "Garrett, up ahead. The sky."

Garrett confirmed, "The end of the Forbidden Forest."

Kayley runs forward, Alanna starting to follow, bring Garrett with her, but he stops. She turns to him worriedly. Garrett lets go of her hand.

Garrett encouraged, "It's okay. You go on ahead."

Alanna, smiling faintly, continues to run to catch up with Kayley.

Garrett finished, his smile slowly fading, "I'll be... right behind you."

As Alanna caught up with Kayley, Garrett walks on sadly.

Cornwall retorted, "Why don't you shut up? How 'bout 'Cornwall and his obnoxious talking wart'?"

Garrett sighed, swinging his stick at them which they dodged, "Knock it off."

Devon and Cornwall looked at each other in confusion.

Cornwall inquired, "I don't know what's eating this guy."

Devon suggested, "Envy. Poor lad."

Ayden flew through the last part of the forest and into the opening. Alanna pushes back the branch to reveal Camelot in the distance.

Alanna introduced, "Kayley, welcome to Camelot."

Kayley awed, "Oh, Garrett! It's so beautiful. I wish you can see it."

Garrett walks to Alanna sadly and takes Excalibur off his shoulder.

Garrett said, "I have seen it and there was no place for me."

Alanna questioned worriedly, "Garrett, what's wrong?"

Garrett commented, "Take Excalibur to Arthur. You don't have much time."

Alanna looked between Excalibur and Garrett in confusion with a hint of denial. She runs up to him, blocking his path.

Alanna insisted, "But we'll deliver the sword together!"

Garrett firmly said, "No. You deliver it. I... I don't belong in that world."

He walks back into the forest.

Garrett requested, "Come on, Ayden."

Alanna looks at Garrett sadly as he walks on.

Alanna whispered, "But you belong in mine."

Tears were coming down her face as she turns around and walks towards Camelot.

* * *

Garrett continues walking down the forest while Ayden flies around.

 _Like every tree_

 _stands on its own_

 _reaching for the sky_

 _I stand alone_

Ayden chirps and squawks at Garrett, trying to tell him to go back.

Garrett spoke, "You don't understand. In Camelot, she'd only see me through their eyes. Not a knight. Not a man. (continues walking, shedding a tear) Not anything."

 _I share my world_

 _with no one else_

 _all by myself_

 _I stand alone_

* * *

Alanna, Kayley, Devon and Cornwall are still walking from the forest. Alanna was still sad from Garrett's departure.

Cornwall said, "Forget about him. You're better off alone. He walks funny. He even looks funny. People throw darts at him."

Devon asked, "How can you be so cold-blooded?"

Cornwall remarked, "I'm a reptile."

He sticks out his tongue in a snake-like fashion.

Devon retorted, "Listen, you Jurassic twit! Alanna deserves someone who will love her. Someone... who'll hold her in his arms. Who runs his fingers through her hair. Look deeply in her eyes and... make her feel like a real woman!"

He kisses Cornwall, but Cornwall splutters which made Devon feel nauseous and turning green. They gagged, spitted, and spluttered dramatically.

Cornwall commented, "I got your tongue in my gums! Blech!"

* * *

Alanna and Kayley continue walking on the main road. Alanna looks at Excalibur and stops.

Alanna said, passing Excalibur to Kayley, "You keep going. I'm going to find Garrett."

But before either of them could do anything, they were captured by the mace-wielding thug.

Ruber said, "I'll take that."

Alanna grunts as Ruber takes Excalibur from its scabbard.

Ruber exclaimed, "Excalibur. Mine forever! (turning to the sisters) You've been quite annoying... for a pair of girls."

* * *

Unaware of the danger yet, Devon and Cornwall carried on walking with Cornwall still spluttering.

Devon encouraged, "Cheer up! When we get to Camelot, we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful women."

Cornwall remarked, "Right! We're a giant lizard with two heads! We have to beat him off with a stick."

They stopped track when they saw Alanna and Kayley captured by Ruber and his men, the former holding Excalibur.

* * *

Alanna took a glance back to see Devon and Cornwall, hoping Ruber hadn't noticed.

She mouthed, "Hide."

* * *

Devon was about to call out for help but Cornwall clamped his mouth shut with his hand and they ran behind a rock and watch without being seen.

* * *

Ruber announced, "I've waited ten years to hold his sword. (laughing evilly) And now I'll make sure I'll hold it forever."

He took out his Acme potion and swung Excalibur. He uncorks the bottle with his teeth and spits the cork out.

Ruber shouted, putting a drop onto his hand and the hilt, "Prepare for the dawning of A **NEW AGE!** "

Kayley denied, "No!"

Ruber writhes in pain as the potion's magic and flames begin to shoot upwards, creating clouds of green smoke above them. One green comet shoots past the sisters and the iron-men. Cornwall pulls Devon's head down as a second one flies above them. During the painful process, Bladebeak runs around scared before jumping into the wagon. He pokes his head out and hold the curtains around it, shivering.

The Griffin teased, "Chicken!"

The potion's magic and clouds of smoke faded away. When Ruber blew the green flame out, it revealed his hand is now merged with Excalibur, its hilt turned black and his arm now entire mechanical.

Ruber commented, "It's hot."

Kayley fell to her knees in defeat. Ruber walks up to her.

Ruber falsely comforted, running his only left hand's fingers on her chin,"Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure Arthur gets it back. Or gets it in the back. (breaks into laughter) As the case may be. Throw them into the wagon."

* * *

Alanna took one more glance at Devon and Cornwall and mouthed again, "Find Garrett."

Devon and Cornwall nodded their heads in acknowledgement and quickly backed away from their hiding spot to look for Garrett.

* * *

The arrow-shooting thug grabs Alanna and Kayley and hurl them into the wagon.

Juliana exclaimed, "Kayley! Alanna!"

Kayley and Alanna said, "Mother."

Juliana, Alanna, and Kayley hugged each other.

Juliana sighed in relief, "Oh, thank heavens you both are safe."

Alanna apologized, "We're sorry, mother. We failed you."

Kayley added, "And now, Camelot will be lost."

She cries on her mother's lap.

Juliana consoled, "No, dears. You were brave."

Bladebeak and his wife look on sadly. Ruber's shadow looms over them.

Ruber remarked sarcastically, "What a touching reunion. But all this love is making me nauseous. And you've got a job to do, Juliana. Remember if you don't..."

The spike-slinger thug concluded, "I'll do my job on them."

Juliana whispered to Alanna and Kayley, "Don't lose hope."

Then she was dragged out of the wagon.

Bladebeak blows his 'beak' with his hankerchief, tearing it apart in the process.

 _I hope Devon and Cornwall got to Garrett in time._ Alanna thought in despair.

* * *

Devon and Cornwall just got to Garrett.

Devon said, "I say, Garrett, something awful's happened!"

Cornwall continued, overlapping Devon, "Yeah, don't just stand here. We've got to go!"

Garrett continues walking on, ignoring them until...

Devon announced, "Alanna and Kayley have been captured."

Cornwall added, "And Ruber's got Excalibur!"

Garrett exclaimed, turning to them, "What? Take me to them! Come on, Ayden."

Ayden chirps.

Cornwall commented, "They'd be halfway to Camelot by now!"

Devon concurred, "Cornwall's right. We'd have to fly to get there in time. Ruber drives me completely nuts. He makes me so mad and angry!"

Cornwll carries on, "He's definitely a jerk! A giant jerk!"

While they were speaking, they didn't realize that their wings began to flap, making them flying.

Devon agreed, "That foul barbarian. Wait till we get our hands on him. I'll tear him limb from limb."

Ayden saw Devon and Cornwall flying and flies back to Garrett, telling him the news.

Cornwall stated, "Yeah, we'll show him a thing or two. Won't we?"

Devon replied, Garrett swinging his staff underneath them to see if they are flying, "Yes. We darn well will."

Garrett announced, "You're flying."

Devon commented, both of them realizing this, "Gosh. He's right. We are flying."

Cornwall exclaimed, "I did it! I'm great. (kissing his biceps twice) I love me. I did it."

Devon corrected, hitting Cornwall on the head, "Excuse me, egomaniac. You mean I did it."

Then their wings stopped flapping, due to the argument, causing Devon and Cornwall to fall into a mud pool, splattering mud everywhere, some onto Garrett.

Garrett inquired, "Don't you get it? (Devon and Cornwall raise their heads from the mud pool, Devon having parts of the grass and mud on his head like a beret while Cornwall has parts of mud and a flower on his head and neck stylized as hair and a bra) The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything. There must be something you can agree on. You both love Alanna and Kayley, don't you?"

Devon and Cornwall spitted out mud before looking at each other.


	17. Chapter 16: Battle for Camelot

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros.** **Here are the last two chapters for Quest for Camelot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Battle for Camelot

The Griffin lies from a bunch of storm clouds.

The wagons approached the drawbridge as the clouds circle the kingdom.

Guard #1 announced, "Wagons approaching!"

* * *

Ruber whispered, his face hiding in a cape, "Not a word. And let's all keep our heads, shall we?"

Juliana turns to the inside of the wagon to see Alanna and Kayley's hands tied behind their backs and their necks close to the spike-slinger thug's blade. Juliana gasped before turning back to the front.

* * *

Guard #2 commanded, "It's Lady Juliana. Lower the bridge at once."

* * *

The drawbridge lowers. Ruber grins evilly as he and the wagons enter Camelot.

* * *

Inside Arthur's room, one of the guards stated, "Pardon me, my king. Lady Juliana has payed us a surprise visit."

Arthur responded, "Oh, good. Tell her I'll receive her at the round table."

* * *

The wagons arrived in Camelot. Ruber's minions have hidden themselves in the carts. Ruber looks around carefully to see if no one is suspicious. A girl plays with her doll as her dog barks happily. She drops the doll until her mother picks it up and hands it back to her.

Ruber said to his horse, "Steady, steady."

* * *

Suddenly, one of the wagon's wheels goes over a rock, causing it to jolt. Inside the wagon, Kayley kicks the thug with her legs, causing him to fall through the floor and scrapes himself on the tiles. Kayley and Alanna dodge as the thug pierces the wooden beams with his claws. Bladebeak had finished clucking to his wife and turns to the sisters.

Bladebeak offered. "Bladebeak, at your service!"

He uses his 'beak' to slice off the ropes on Kayley's hands before doing the same with Alanna, and they untie their gags.

* * *

The wagons came to a stop in front of the castle.

One of the knights asked, "Lady Juliana?"

Kayley, the first one bursting of the wagon exclaimed, "Hey, it's a trap!"

The residents and knights gasp in fright. Ruber reveals himself and his horse neighs.

Ruber shouted, "ATTACK!"

The knights gasp as Ruber charges on his horse towards them. Suddenly the thugs burst out of the wagons, scaring the residents. Finally, the spike-slinger thug burst out of the wagon, slicing it into pieces.

Ruber commanded, slicing most of the knights' swords and spears with Excalibur, "SEAL OFF THE CASTLE!"

Everyone ran for their lives. Ruber charged on his horse into the castle, two of his thugs blocking the front doors. The knights charged towards the iron-men but were defeated. One knight tries to strike the arrow-shooting thug with his sword, but the blade broke off in contact. Then a thug grabs a knight and hurls him into another knight, next to a pit of fiery coals. The knight crashed into the pit, knocking it over, spilling out the coals and causing the fire to spread near the stables. The knights tried again to defeat the iron-men but to no avail. A knight was thrown back.

One of the knights informed, "Ruber has breached the castle keep. The king is still inside!"

Alanna and Kayley look at the front doors and then the tower's scaffolding.

Kayley said, "Mother, we must help the king."

Then they head off to the scaffolding.

Bladebeak reassured, "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

* * *

Alanna and Kayley made their way to the ramparts and try to run across the scaffolding to get into the castle, but the Griffin flies in. They jumped off the scaffolding and out of the way as the Griffin smashes through the scaffolding. Then two thugs came from both sides of them and corner on the rampart's edge. Alanna loses her balance and began to fall. Suddenly, she was raised back up and it turns out that Garrett had broken her fall with his staff and now on Devon and Cornwall who are now flying.

Alanna exclaimed, "Garrett! You came back!"

Garrett warned, "Heads up!"

Alanna and Kayley dodged as Devon and Cornwall swung their tail at the thugs, causing them to fall into the moat, screaming.

Garrett apologized, jumping off Devon and Cornwall, "Sorry I'm late. I hate flying coach."

Alanna and Garrett hugged each other in reunion.

Kayley noticed, "You're flying!"

Devon confirmed, "Yes, we're frequent flyers now."

* * *

Arthur approached the round table room.

Arthur asked, "Juliana?"

Then he noticed Ruber, sitting in his damaged chair.

Ruber announced, "Ta-da!"

Arthur said, "Ruber!"

Ruber inquired, "Pleased to see me?"

Hearing the doors locked, Arthur grabs a nearby spear.

Ruber retorted, walking up from the throne, his arm hiding in his cape, "A spear? (chuckling mockingly) How stone age. A king would hold a nobler weapon. A king (pulling of his cape to reveal the bonded Excalibur on his hand) would hold Excalibur."

* * *

Garrett questioned, "Where's Ruber?"

Alanna replied, "He has the king trapped inside."

Kayley added, "There's no way in."

Garrett said, "The king. Wait! I know a way!"

Alanna responded, understanding what Garrett is saying, "Of course!"

Garrett and Alanna shouted at the same time, "Through the stables!"

Suddenly the Griffin flies into view, making Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley gasp. Then Ayden attacks the Griffin, causing him to chase the falcon off. Then more of Ruber's minions are closing in.

Alanna requested, "Give me your hand. (spotting a haystack cart with a horse) Jump!"

Alanna, Garrett, and Kayley jump down from the rampart and into the cart. The sisters landed in the hay while Garrett landed on the driver's seat and rides the cart off to the stables.

Kayley asked, "What are you doing?"

Garrett replied, "I'm driving!"

Alanna exclaimed, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Garrett answered, "No problem! Hang on!"

Kayley directed, "Garrett, on your left! Your other left."

Alanna continued, "No, Garrett, right! Right!"

Garrett shouted, "Coming through!"

The sisters screamed, "Look out!"

Garrett exclaimed, "Look out!"

The hay catches fire and the cart crashes, sending Kayley, Alanna, and Garrett to crash-land on bags of flour unharmed.

Garrett remarked, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

The sisters looked at Garrett, and then sighed.

* * *

In the round table room, Ruber threw the injured Arthur on the table.

Ruber remarked, "So many memories in this room. Makes me want to puke. (climbing on the table and towering over Arthur) You said everyone at this table was equal. (wielding Excalibur) Well, I have something sweeter: (yelling) revenge!"

* * *

Garrett opens up a tile that leads to the catacomb tunnels underneath Camelot.

Garrett informed, "These tunnels lead to the round table."

They walk onward through the darkness, rats scattering when they are nearby.

Alanna said, "I can't see."

Garrett reassured, "Don't worry. I'll be your eyes."

They head towards the end of the tunnel that leads to the round table.

* * *

Outside above Camelot, the Griffin chases Ayden until he finally grabs the falcon.

The Griffin said, "Finally, Silver Wings, you're mine."

Suddenly the Griffin's tail is suddenly yanked.

Devon asked, holding the Griffin's tail, "Excuse me?"

Cornwall demanded, "Pick on somebody your own size! Let's barbecue this bully!"

Devon concurred, "I couldn't agree more."

The Griffin is about to eat Ayden until Devon and Cornwall breathe fire at him, causing the Griffin to let go of Ayden and screech in pain. As Ayden falls in the air, Devon and Cornwall swoop down and caught him.

Cornwall informed, stroking Ayden, "Hang on, little birdie!"

Devon and Cornwall then chases off the Griffin by repeatedly breathe fire at him.

* * *

Back in Camelot, Juliana is tending to an injured knight as Bladebeak and his wife watch. The mace-wielding thug spins its mace-balls around, roaring.

Bladebeak steps to him, asking, "You got to ask yourself 'do I feel clucky'? Well, do ya, punk?"

Bladebeak squawks as he jumps on the mace-wielding thug and starts to peck on his neck with his 'beak'. Bladebeak's wife turns to Juliana, pointing at him and then herself as if saying 'That's my man'.

* * *

Garrett, Alanna, and Kayley entered the round table room by lifting up a floor tile and moving it aside. They spot Ruber trying to strike Arthur with Excalibur, but keeps missing and ending up striking the table, causing splinters to fly.

Ruber gloated, "I'm gonna have more fun getting ride of you than when I got rid of Sir Lionel!"

Kayley clenches her fists angrily while Alanna finally understood the truth of her father's death. They begin to climb up a scaffolding.

Arthur groaned, "I may not survive..."

Garrett whispered, "Alanna, Kayley, no!"

Arthur finished, "...but you'll never destroy the ideals of Camelot!"

Ruber retorted, "Well, I got to start somewhere."

He swings Excalibur at Arthur, but he dodged as Ruber strikes the edge of the table.

Ruber exclaimed, wielding Excalibur in the air and grabbing Arthur mercilessly, "Say hello to your new king!"

Arthur gritted his teeth, "You're no king!"

Ruber agreed, "You're right. Perhaps... I'm more of a GOD!"

He holds Arthur in the air and hurls him across the table.

Kayley shouted, "Hey, Ruber!"

Both her and Alanna are on the scaffolding, standing on a wooden beam attached to a rope.

Ruber turned around, "You!"

Alanna proclaimed, "I will not serve a false king!"

Ruber growls after hearing those words from ten years ago. Alanna and Kayley swung down on the beam which knocks Ruber off the table straight to the window. The window shattered and out comes Ruber, Alanna, and Kayley landing on the tiled floor behind the circles of stone, unharmed.

Alanna and Kayley came to and saw that Ruber is doing the same. He gets himself up, using Excalibur with its blade digging into the tiled-floor. Alanna and Kayley turn to see the Magic Stone, now completely covered with thorny vines. Then they turn to Ruber who is getting himself back on his feet. They looked at each other, nodding in agreement on their plan, before slowly backing away to lure Ruber to the stone.

Ruber groaned, "You... you were in the way, just like your father."

Alanna and Kayley split up, each hiding behind a stone pillar.

Ruber continued, "Since you're dying to be like him..."

He swings Excalibur at Alanna, who dodged out of the way, rolling towards the stone. She places her hand on the stone which its magic swirls around her hand.

Ruber finished, "Let's see if I can help you out!"

While Ruber prepares to strike, Garrett comes up behind him with his staff, ready to strike him from behind. However Ruber spotted him slightly and turns around suddenly and slices Garrett's staff with Excalibur. Two halves of the staff land on the ground, Garrett moving his hands around to find his staff.

Ruber mocked, grabbing Garrett by the hair to throw him away from his now-decapitated stick, "Oopsy daisy. You'll probably need that!"

Alanna watches in dismay as Ruber grabs Garrett by the shoulder and hurls him to Alanna who catches him.

Ruber asked teasingly, "Where's your pigeon now?"

Alanna whispered, "Hold your ground until the last possible moment."

Garrett whispered, "Yes, and Kayley'll give the signal."

Ruber prepared to strike, "Two for the price of one! (Alanna and Garrett glare at Ruber, waiting for Kayley's signal) This must be my lucky day!"

Alanna whispered, "I don't think so."

Kayley gave the signal, "NOW!"

Alanna and Garrett move away from each other just as Ruber strikes Excalibur at them, missing them completely, and ending up stabbing the stone instead. Ruber soon realizes this as the vines break off from the stone.

Ruber gasped, "Oh no. The stone!"

He tries to yank himself but unable to do so since he is not the rightful king.

Alanna informed, "Only a true king can pull Excalibur from its stone."

Ruber screams in pain as the stone's magic flashes on Ruber's fused arm and Excalibur. Then lightning strikes on Excalibur and a magic beam flashes around him as the potion's magic explodes into smoke.

* * *

Lightning and the light beam flash from behind the round table tower. The beam causes a magical shock-wave that spread throughout the kingdom.

* * *

While Juliana fought off the thugs, the magical shock-wave passes, transforming Ruber's men and Bladebeak back to their normal selves.

* * *

The magical shock wave passes Devon and Cornwall, separating them to their separate selves.

Devon exclaimed, "Hey!"

Cornwall remarked, "Hey!"

They looked at each other sadly. They made their decision as the next magic shock-wave passes, they make themselves back to their conjoined self.

* * *

In the round table room, the magical shock-wave passes Arthur, removing the sling off him and healing his arm. Arthur looks at his healed arm in shock.

* * *

At the magic stone, the light beam flashes rapidly as lightning continues to strike Ruber's arm. Ruber laughed as he is disintegrated into smoke from chest to toe, leaving only Excalibur in the stone. Excalibur's hilt turned from black to sunlight-gold. Alanna and Kayley watch as the light beam and the flashing on the stone fades away. There was only clouds of smoke left above the stone. Then something fell from the sky and landed back on earth: it was one of Ruber's shoulder pads. Alanna ran up to Garrett and hugged him as Devon and Cornwall lands into the circle of stones and Ayden flying into view. Then Alanna and Kayley shared a hug.

Alanna whispered, "Father would've been proud of you, Kayley."

Kayley responded, "He'd be proud of you too."

They all watch as Arthur steps out to the stone. He drew Excalibur out of the stone and holds it in the air.


	18. Chapter 17: Just KnightedEpilogue

**Alanna and her involvement in the movie belongs to me. Everything else belongs to Warner Bros.** **Here are the last two chapters for Quest for Camelot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Just Knighted/Epilogue

Alanna and Kayley arrived in their white glittering dresses. They walked arm-in-arm into the room where Arthur and Garrett in his knight uniform are waiting.

Devon and Cornwall sniffle and they blow their snouts.

Juliana said, "Kayley. Alanna."

They turn to their mother who handed them Sir Lionel's shield.

Juliana mentioned, "You forgot this. Take it. It's yours."

Arthur announced, tapping Excalibur on Garrett's shoulder, "I dub thee Sir Garrett. (tapping Excalibur on Alanna's shoulder) I dub thee Lady Alanna. (tapping Excalibur on Kayley's shoulder) I dub thee Lady Kayley. Thank you for saving Camelot. You have reminded us that the kingdom's strength is not based on the strength of a king, but the strength of the people. From this day forward, you will sit as Knights of the Round Table."

Kayley and Alanna smiled with joy as everyone and the knights cheer and applaud. Then music starts to play in the background as they begin to dance. Alanna hands the shield to Kayley who is escorted by Arthur as she dances with Garrett. The rooster is dancing with his wife.

Alanna asked, "Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?"

Garrett answered, "Hmm, not quite... everything."

Then they shared a kiss.

Devon and Cornwall watch in awe and teary-eyed. Devon starts to make kissing noises to Cornwall.

Cornwall warned, "Hey, don't even think about it!"

Ayden flies over them who watch as he flies over to Merlin who strokes him.

Merlin praised, "Well done, Ayden."

Alanna hands Garrett his new staff and leads him away.

* * *

Alanna and Garret ride on their horse with a sign that says 'Just Knighted' on the back as they ride off into the horizon.

* * *

 **SMALL EPILOGUE**

Kayley did find love with Sir Kay's son, Edgar II. Together they had a daughter they named after Juliana who died a few years later after her wedding.

Alanna and Garrett had a son which they named Lionel II after her father.


End file.
